1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing reels with a drag adjustment feature and, more particularly, to a structure for facilitating manufacture of a drag assembly and preventing inadvertent separation of parts on the drag assembly during disassembly/repair. The invention also contemplates a method of assembling the drag adjustment structure.
2. Background Art
It is known to mount a gear rotatably relative to a shaft and to provide drag structure to produce a variable friction force on the gear that causes the gear to follow rotation of the shaft. An exemplary structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,674, to Nakajima. To assemble a drag structure, such as that in Nakajima, the shaft to which the gear is mounted is first put in place on a frame. This is frequently accomplished by a staking operation. At least one drag washer is assembled to the shaft on each axial side of the gear. The side cover is then put in place after which the drag actuator, preferably having a star wheel, is threaded onto the end of the shaft. The crank handle is then put in place. In operation, the drag actuator selectively increases/decreases the frictional force between the drag washers and gear as it is adjusted on the shaft. At least one of the drag washers is keyed to rotate with the shaft. As the frictional force increases, so does the drag.
One particularly vexatious problem with structures such as Nakajima's is that the numerous elements in the drag assemblies often become separated from the reel when the reel is being repaired. Typically, the side cover for the reel encases several different operating mechanisms. To access any of these mechanisms, the side cover is removed, which requires that the crank handle and drag actuator be first disassembled. Once the drag actuator is removed, certain of the drag elements are free to slide off of the free end of the shaft. Once this occurs, it is mandatory, for proper reel operation, that the various parts be reassembled in a precise order and relationship. This does not always occur, particularly when repairs are carried out by the user, as in a boat, and may result in reel malfunction.
In the Nakajima structure, removal of the handle and drag actuator alone appears to release at least three separate elements associated with the drag assembly.